Various types of pet feeding devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an elevated pet feeding apparatus including an elevated base, a plurality of legs disposed on a lower surface of the base, a pair of lower support columns disposed on an upper surface of the base, a pair of upper support columns, a pair of pins configured to adjustably mount the pair of upper support columns within the pair of lower support columns, a pair of V-shaped support frames rotatably secured to a top side of the pair of upper support columns, a platform disposed atop the pair of support frames, and a pair of circular apertures disposed in the platform. What has been further needed is for the pair of support frames to be configured to allow a user to manually adjust an angle of the platform toward and alternately away from a pet in order to properly align a pair of pet food bowls based on a height of the pet. With the pair of upper support columns adjustably mountable to the pair of lower support columns and the manual adjustability of the platform, a user can adjust not only the height but the angle of the pair of pet food bowls to better suit the needs of his pet. This double adjustability feature better enables the pet to eat in an anatomically correct position for improved digestion. The apparatus, which is optionally plastic, is lightweight, portable, and easy to clean. Furthermore, the base can double as a step for the pet to better reach the pair of pet food bowls.